Field
The described embodiments relate generally to wireless electronic devices, including techniques for creating or installing a purposed application on a wireless electronic device.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices typically include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface (such as a near-field-communication interface).
Presently, interest is increasing in using such electronic devices to conduct financial transactions. To facilitate this functionality, an electronic device may include a secure element to provide: security, confidentiality, and one or more application environments. The secure element may include one or more applets or applications (such as a payment applet associated with a credit card) that execute in an environment of the secure element, where the applets allow the secure element to conduct a financial transaction with another electronic device, such as a point-of-sale terminal.
Hence, there is a need for a scalable and secure technique to update applets installed on electronic devices.